Heichou-Nyan !
by Locutrice de fourchelang
Summary: Suite à une expérience d'Hanji, Levi se retrouve transformé en chat. Eren qui le découvre ne sait pas trop si cela est une bonne chose... ou pas. OC tout mignon !
**Résumé :** Suite à une expérience d'Hanji, Levi se retrouve transformé en chat. Eren qui le découvre ne sait pas trop si cela est une bonne chose... ou pas.

PAS TOUCHE LA MOUCHE HOMMES EN BLOUSE BLANCHE AYANT TROP REGARDE 007 AVANT DE VENIR ! JE NE ME LAISSERAI PAS FAIRE ! ATTENTION, JE SUIS ARMEE D'UNE CHAUSSETTE ET JE SAIS M'EN SERVIR ! TAYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !

* * *

Eren marchait tranquillement dans l'un des couloirs du Q.G du bataillon d'exploration, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Aujourd'hui était un jour plutôt calme pour la jeune recru qui était étonné de ne pas avoir vu son supérieur depuis le petit déjeuner. Sûrement était-il dans son bureau, occupé à sa paperasse ?

« Ah ! Attend ! » Relevant un sourcil, Eren ralentit le pas lorsque des voix lui parvinrent jusqu'aux oreilles, en particulier celle d'Hanji. « Reviens ! »

Se stoppant, le jeune brun fixa droit devant, le couloir désert de personne. Les voix étaient proches, tout comme leurs propriétaires. La question était de savoir pourquoi ils hurlaient et après qui ? Et alors qu'il allait reprendre sa marche, il vit débouler au détour d'un virage un chat noir avec une tache blanche sur la poitrine qui fonça droit sur lui avec une grande vitesse avant de bondir sur sa poitrine, accrochant ses griffes à son haut pour venir se positionner de part et d'autre de ses épaules, sa queue fine se balançant, tapant contre la poitrine du brun avec vivacité, signe de sa colère. Ses yeux perçant d'un gris acier qui lui rappelaient vaguement quelque chose fixaient droit devant lui, l'endroit par où il était lui-même arrivé.

Eren, qui n'avait rien fait jusque là si ce n'est suivre l'animal des yeux, tourna légèrement la tête, son nez frottant légèrement contre son pelage court et sombre. D'où venait ce chat ? Que fuyait-il ? Bizarrement, Eren se dit que cela avait probablement un rapport avec une folle à lunette.

« Ah ! Le voilà ! » Hurla cette dernière en fonçant sur Eren, suivit de prêt par Petra. Eren releva de nouveau un sourcil avant qu'un feulement ne lui parvienne au niveau de son oreille. Se tournant, il regarda le chat dont les oreilles étaient plaquées sur son crane, sa gueule légèrement ouverte et grognant de mécontentement.

« Heu... »

« Levi, s'il te plait, je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais désolée ! » Coupa Hanji, surprenant le brun qui fit les gros yeux, jonglant du regard entre le chat et la brune. Comment ça « Levi »? « A la base c'est Eren qui aurait dût le boire, pas toi. »

« Hein ?! » Fit soudain Eren, attirant l'attention sur lui. Visiblement, les personnes présentes n'avaient pas remarqué qu'il était là. « Est-ce que l'on peux m'expliquer ce qui se passe là ? Ne me dite pas que ce chat est... »

Petra rougit alors qu' Hanji secoua la tête en signe d'affirmation. Se tournant vers le chat, celui-ci le fixait également d'un air... blasé, qui se rapprochait de celui de son supérieur.

« Heichou ?! » S'exclama-t-il alors qu'à sa plus grande surprise, le chat secoua la tête de haut en bas, ayant compris ce qu'il venait de dire.

 **/\/\/\**

« Pour faire simple, j'ai préparé un breuvage que j'avais l'intention de te faire boire. Hors, je ne sais comment, ce fut Levi qui le prit et... voilà le résultat... Je le trouve plutôt bien réussit. » Termina Hanji avec un sourire en regardant le chat se laver avant de grogner à l'encontre de la femme, allongé sur l'une des tables du réfectoire, devant Eren qui avait encore du mal à se faire à l'idée que son supérieur soit devenu un chat.

« Hanji, je ne crois pas qu'il y ait de quoi vous féliciter. A cause de vous, Heichou se retrouve en chat. Et si ce n'avait pas été lui, ça aurait été Eren. » S'exclama Petra, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

Hanji ricana, partant dans une discussion avec Petra tandis que Levi, agacé par tout ce bruit, se leva, sauta au sol sous le regard d'Eren qui ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Puis, alors qu'il allait quitter la pièce, le chat s'arrêta pour se tourner vers la jeune recru, lui faisant signe de le suivre. Jetant un coup d'œil aux deux femmes, il ne put réfléchir plus longtemps lorsque le miaulement de son supérieur lui parvint aux oreilles. Se levant donc, sans que ni Petra, ni Hanji ne le remarquent, Eren suivit son Caporal à travers le château, essuyant les regards des quelques soldats qu'il croisait. En même temps, un garçon qui suit un chat dans un Q.G militaire, ça a de quoi être étrange.

« Eren ! »

Se retournant, Eren sourit en voyant Armin et Mikasa venir dans sa direction. Ralentissant l'allure, le brun fini par s'arrêter après avoir jeté un coup au chat qui s'éloignait devant lui. Une fois à sa hauteur, Mikasa s'empressa de prendre la parole, Armin se contentant de sourire à son ami.

« On te cherchait justement. On avait l'intention de faire un petit tour dehors. »

« Heu... Bah c'est que... » Commença Eren avant de se stopper lorsque Levi sauta sur son épaule, venant frotter sa tête contre sa joue où apparurent des rougeurs. Ce dernier miaula avant que Mikasa n'approche sa main de l'animal.

« Oh, il est mignon ! » S'exclama Armin avant de sursauter lorsque le chat noir feula à la figure de la sœur de cœur d'Eren qui prit le chat entre ses bras. Mikasa recula aussitôt sa main en jetant un œil noir à l'animal, tandis qu'Eren ne savait plus trop où se mettre.

« Heu... Je... je dois y aller. »

Sans attendre, Eren repartit en courant, son caporal toujours dans les bras avant de se stopper en soufflant de soulagement, venant poser son regard pers sur l'animal dans ses bras. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir faire de Levi maintenant ? Enfin, la question était plutôt : Quand tout cela allait redevenir normal ? Car, avoir un Caporal Chef Levi transformé en chat n'avait rien de bon. Celui-ci vint justement grimper sur ses épaules, s'y allongeant tranquillement, somnolant en ronronnant doucement.

« Heu... Heichou... ? »

N'obtenant aucune réaction ni miaulement en retour, la recru soupira avant de se diriger vers l'extérieur où ses amis de promotion devaient sûrement être. Là, il retrouva Jean, Connie, Sasha, Mikasa et Armin qui parlaient gaiement. Ce fut tête de cheval qui le remarqua en premier.

« Eh bah Jäger, on a trouvé quelqu'un avec qui traîner ? »

« Ah ah, trop drôle tête de cheval. Mais en attendant, si tu savais qui était ce chat, tu ne ferais pas autant le fier. » Répliqua au quart de tour Eren avant de sursauter lorsque la langue de son supérieur vint laper sa joue. De nouveau, l'adolescent rougit sous le regard intrigué de ses amis.

« Comment ça ? C'est qui ce chat ? » Demanda enfin Armin.

Se tournant vers eux, Eren se frotta la nuque avant de se jeter à l'eau. Comme l'avait fait Hanji précédemment, le brun raconta comment le caporal c'était retrouvé transformé en chat. Par contre, il n'avait pas prévu de telles réactions de la part de ses amis. Même Mikasa se la jouait poisson hors de l'eau.

« Heu... et... enfin... il est toujours... lui... ou... » demanda Connie, fixant le chat qui se léchait la patte avant de venir frotter cette dernière sur son crâne pour se laver.

« Si t veux parler du fait qu'il nous comprend et sait qui nous somme alors oui. » Répondit Eren en tournant son regard vers son supérieur qui semblait somnoler sur ses épaules. « C'est Heichou mais... chat. »

Ce dernier rouvrit les yeux pour regarder Eren d'un air blasé. Si il pouvait parler et si il était lui-même, il lui aurait sûrement dit que ça remarque était complètement stupide. Se grattant l'arrière de la tête, la plupart des personnes sursautèrent lorsqu'une main vint attrapa le chat par la peau du cou, se dernier se laissant faire sous la surprise.

Se relevant aussitôt, Eren fut vite suivit par les autres, tous saluant le Major Erwin Smith qui fixait d'un air surpris le chat qui fini par grogner, se débattant dans la main du blond.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi un chat se trouvait sur ton épaule ? » Demanda-t-il à l'attention d'Eren qui répondit aussitôt.

« Ce chat ce trouve être le caporal chef Levi, monsieur. Suite à une expérience d'Hanji qui m'étais destiné, il s'est retrouvé changé en chat et... »

Erwin regard Eren avec de gros yeux, se dernier toujours en salut, avant de revenir sur Levi qui fini par se dégager, sautant dans les bras d'Eren qui par réflexe avait cessé son salut et rattrapé son supérieur qui était dans ses bras, feulant contre le blond qui sourit à cela.

Suite à cela, le Major s'en alla alors qu'Eren et ses amis restèrent planté là où ils étaient, ne sachant trop quoi faire. Sans s'en rendre compte, Eren se mit à caresser le pelage de Levi qui tourna sa tête vers lui. Baissant le regard, le brun rougit en cessant ses caresses, s'excusant au passage sous le regard de ses camarades de promotions.

« Bon, on fait quoi maintenant ? » demanda Jean en posant ses poings sur ses hanches.

« Bah... je suppose qu'on va devoir attendre qu'Hanji trouve une solution. » répondit Armin avant que tous ne sursaute à l'appelle d'Hanji qui courait vers eux.

Aussitôt, Levi sauta à terre, partant en courant, vite suivit par Eren.

« Heichou, vous allez où ! »

Le chat courut jusqu'à l'intérieur du château, traversant les couloirs, Eren le suivant à la trace, ce qui n'était pas vraiment difficile vu que le chat s'arrêtait de temps à autre pour voir si son subordonné le suivait toujours.

Au bout d'un moment, Eren vit Heichou s'arrêter devant une porte, grattant cette dernière tout en poussant un miaulement. Le rejoignant, Eren posa une main sur la poignée de la porte qui menait au appartement de Levi et ouvrit cette dernière, permettant au chat de se faufiler à l'intérieur, filant à travers le bureau. Eren y pénétra également, regardant le chat noir passait une porte qui menait sûrement à sa chambre et à sa salle de bain privé.

Le brun en bougea pas du bureau, se doutant qu'il n'était pas autorisé à entrer dans les appartement de son supérieur. Alors il resta debout au milieu du bureau, les bras dans le dos, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire.

Après un moment, le chat réapparut et lui fit signe de le suivre. Hésitant un peu, Eren fini par le suivre, découvrant la chambre plutôt simple de son supérieur. Un lit pouvant accueillir deux personnes, une armoire et un fenêtre donnant sur l'extérieur. A 'opposé, une porte devant sûrement mené à la salle de bain.

Levi gratta justement à la porte de la salle d'eau, demandant ainsi à Eren de l'ouvrir. Ce dernier s'exécuta et Eren regarda son supérieur entrer avant de se stopper devant la baignoire, la regardant avant de s'asseoir et de miauler. Fronçant les sourcils, Eren s'avança alors que Levi posa son regard sur lui pour miauler de nouveau. Le brun posa son regard sur la baignoire, puis le chat qui le fixait toujours.

« Vous... vous voulez vous laver ? » demanda-t-il un peu surpris.

Levi hocha la tête et Eren comprit qu'il voulait que lui le lave. Alors, enlevant sa veste et remontant ses manches, Eren se pencha pour ouvrir l'eau. Ne sachant pas vraiment la température, Eren se tourna vers son supérieur qui n'avait pas vraiment bougé.

« Hum, tiède ? » commença-t-il alors que le chat fit non de la tête. « chaud ?... bouillant ? » Le chat fit de nouveau non.

Chaud mais pas trop. Hochant la tête, Eren régla l'eau et... afin d'être sur, se pencha pour prendre Levi dans ses bras. Ce dernier ne protesta pas et le mit délicatement sur le rebord afin qu'il goûte l'eau qui coulait toujours du robinet. Le chat tendit la patte et le mit sous le jet d'eau avant de confirmer à Eren qui coupa l'eau, en remplissant pas la baignoire. Il était un chat donc bon. Se mettant à genoux, Eren déposa Levi dans l'eau, se dernier miaulant de contentement. Le brun mouilla son supérieur complètement lorsque se dernier se secoua pour enlever le surplus d'eau, en envoyant sur Eren qui se protégea le visage en reculant légèrement, ricanant malgré lui. Après cela, il prit le shampooing et lava soigneusement le pelage de Levi qui, à force, ferma les yeux, ronronnant sous les mains d'Eren qui rougit sans pour autant s'arrêter.

« Fermez les yeux, Heichou. » déclara Eren avant de laver son corps en lui versant l'eau sur lui plusieurs fois.

Une fois bien rinçait, et une fois qu'il se reçut une nouvelle fois de l'eau, Eren le sortit de la baignoire qu'il vida et nettoya. Ensuite, il prit une serviette qui se trouvait dans un meuble et enroula le chat dedans, le frottant pour le sécher.

Toujours enroulé dans la serviette, au chaud, Eren prit son supérieur dans le bras, sur le dos avant de retourner dans la chambre, prenant sa veste au passage qu'il posa sur le rebord du lit avant de s'asseoir sur ce dernier, Levi toujours dans les bras.

Levi le fixait de son regard acier avant de miauler. Eren pensant qu'il souhaiter qu'il le dépose sur le lit, Eren le fit, non sans une caresse sur tous le dos. Levi ferma les yeux et se tourna vers Eren qui lui sourit. Alors que le brun allait se lever, son supérieur ne lui en laissa pas le temps, venant se poser sur ses jambes, se frottant contre lui, comme pour quémander des caresses.

Malgré que ce soit un chat, Eren en pouvait s'empêcher de rougir, sachant que c'était son supérieur. Après, sûrement est-ce sont côté félin qui l'obligeait à se comporter ainsi, non ? Alors, timidement, Eren commença à caresser le pelage son de son supérieur qui ferma les yeux, savourant les caresses en ronronnant. Après un moment, Levi se tourna sur le dos et Eren, sans hésiter, lui gratta le ventre.

Dans un élan d'intrépidité, Eren se laissa tomber sur le lit, prenant le chat contre lui pour recommencer ses caresses, jusqu'à s'endormir tout deux.

Lorsqu'Eren rouvrit les yeux quelques heures plus tard, il se retrouva complètement allongé dans le lit, les chaussures retiré et sous les draps. Fronçant les sourcils car ne sa rappelant pas s'être mit sous les draps, Eren voulut se redresser mais fut arrêter par un bras sur sa taille. Se retournant du mieux qu'il put, Eren se figea en découvrant son supérieur de nouveau humain, ou presque si l'on oublié les attribut de félin toujours présent.

Approchant une main vers l'une des oreilles, il sursauta lorsque la voix sombre de Levi s'éleva.

« Quand tu auras fini de bouger gamin, tu me le dira ! »

Baissant le regard, il rencontra deux billes acier et rougit en reprenant sa main, s'excusant. Son supérieur le fixa un moment avant d'avancer son visage vers le ciel, faisant encore plus rougir le brun qui ferma les yeux lorsque la langue de Levi vint lécher sa joue. Apparemment, il avait encore quelques tiques félin.

La langue lapait sa joue, se déplaçant jusqu'à lécher ses lèvres. Sous la surprise, Eren ouvrit grand les yeux et ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Levi ne lui en laissa pas le temps, engouffrant sa langue pour retrouver celle du plus jeune aussi rouge qu'une pivoine.

Timidement, Eren participa au baiser plus que langoureux, des frissons le parcourant en sentant la queue de chat de son supérieur venir se frotter contre son dos. Se séparant enfin, quelque peu pantelant pour Eren qui fixait son supérieur rouge, ce dernier se contenta de nicher sa tête dans son cou et contre le coussin, se rendormant dans les bras du plus jeune qui ne fit rien à part sourire niaisement, resserrant son Heichou contre lui, se laissant bercer par le ronronnement de ce dernier.

* * *

 **BONUS**

Levi, sa queue remuant calmement dans son dos, regardait frénétiquement autour de lui, semblant chercher quelque chose, ou quelqu'un. Il essuyait les regards des soldats qu'il croisait, les fusillant du regard avant de sortir à l'extérieur et d'enfin le trouver. En effet, Eren était là, assit avec ses amis, dans l'herbe, ayant droit à une petite pause bien mérité.

Sans attendre, Levi s'avança vers eux, jusqu'à ce que Jean ne le remarque et ne tape dans le pied d'Eren qui grogna tout en lui rendant con coup.

" Qu'Est-ce que t'as à me taper, tête de cheval ! "

Alors que Jean allait lui répondre qu'il y avait le caporal chef, se dernier se stoppa juste derrière lui, son ombre venant se projeter devant lui et sa queue se poser sur son épaule. relevant alors la tête tout en jetant un coup d'œil à la queue sur son épaule, Eren plongea son regard pers dans celui de son supérieur.

" Heichou ? "

Sans un mot, son supérieur plissa les yeux, faisant trembler Eren mais également les autres - sauf peut être Mikasa qui elle, lui jetait un regard noir - avant de venir s'asseoir juste à côté d'Eren sous leur regard incrédule et de se laisser tomber sur ses genoux, ignorant les regards exorbités des autres qui virent Eren rougir avant d'activer sa main dans les cheveux de son supérieur qui ferma les yeux, ronronnant.

Non vraiment, ils ne s'y ferons jamais.


End file.
